winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Wizards of the Black Circle
The Wizards of the Black Circle (also known as The Fairy Hunters) are a fictional villainous group from the series Winx Club. They are the main antagonists of Season 4. They are known of Ogron, Anagan, Gantlos and Duman, and have a somewhat punk/gothic look though in flashbacks they were shown to have been wearing armor in medieval times. Their main purpose is to capture all the Earth Fairies and steal their magic powers to become the masters of the Earth. To capture the fairies they use a magic object called the Black Circle (Item) from which they get their name. Season 4 The Wizards of the Black Circle first appeared in the first episode of the fourth season. They attacked Flora and the rest of the Winx at Alfea and tried to capture Bloom, thinking she was the last fairy of Earth, not knowing that she was in fact from Domino. By attacking Bloom, they in fact revealed that they had not yet captured the last Earth Fairy and that there was still some hope left. Later, Faragonda reveals to the Winx that in ancient times, there were also fairies on Earth, who used their powers to spread the energy of the planet in the whole of nature such as water or animals. This changed when the Wizards of the Black Circle arrived and began the Great Fairy Hunts, during which they captured all the fairies on Earth and plucked their wings to gain the absolute control of Earth. Since then people from Earth no longer believed in fairies, and chaos, war and intolerance have spread on Earth. After having found from the Tree of Life that the last fairy on Earth was at Gardenia, the Winx went to Earth, but the Wizards of the Black Circle also led them there, and they start attacking every girl they see near the Winx, mistaking them for the last Earth Fairies, as well as the Winx themselves to get rid of them. When the Winx find the last fairy on Earth, Roxy, she does not believe in them when they tell her that they are fairies just like her and that a group of wizards wants to attack her, and later, at an apparent factory, she is confronted and, the wizards attemp to kidnap/capture her. The Winx arrive, but are unable to put up much of a fight until Roxy starts believing in fairies. They earn their Believix when she believes in them, and by using their new powers, they are able to defeat Ogron and his wizards for the time being, and save Roxy. Later on, when the voice talks to Roxy again and leads her to a farm her father once possessed, she finds the White Circle, which the Wizards try to steal from her since it contains the essence of the Earth Fairies, but using its power Roxy asks help from nearby animals. They kept on looking for the White Circle to destroy it, which they wrongly believed they had done long ago, and are themselves attacked by Nebula who possessed Roxy from the Circle and assaulted the Wizards using its powers, against which Ogron was very vulnerable. The Wizards made several other attempts to get the White Circle and capture Roxy, such as causing a fire in a building during which Bloom's adoptive father, Mike, was injured, and attacking her at her house, but each time their plans were foiled by the Winx. When the Winx convinced Roxy to tell her father that she is a fairy, the Wizards kidnapped him, and Duman took his appearance and captured Roxy. At the warehouse which is usually their hideout Artu, Roxy's dog, was wounded by Gantlos in an attempt to save her, causing Roxy to transform into fairy form for the 1st time and she used her power to make the animals present there attack Gantlos When the Winx arrived, Gantlos contacted Ogron to tell him that he was having problems and a great battle between the Winx, helped by the Specialists, and the Wizards, followed. During the battle, the Winx had great difficulty in fighting the Wizards, and were nearly defeated. Bloom ended the fight by giving the White Circle to Roxy and told her that she is the last hope for the Earth Fairies. Roxy at first was unwilling because she was afraid of being possessed again. Ogron then tried to convince Roxy to give him the White Circle by telling her that she had no hope, and that her friends and her father suffered a lot because of her. Just when Roxy was on the point of giving up, the voice in her head helped her, telling her to use the White Circle as a weapon and to never lose hope. When Gantlos used his power to prevent a train from hitting Ogron, he nearly caused all the area around the battle to be destroyed, endangering the nearby people as well. Bloom then used her Believix to convince the people around to believe in fairies and in doing so weakened the Wizards and defeated them. Weakened by the increasing popularity of the Winx, the Wizards tried to make people hate fairies by transforming Mitzi and two of her friends into evil fairies after they felt Mitzi's jealousy for Bloom and for Stella. Mitzi and her friends started terrifying people in Gardena and their negative energy caused the nearby people to start hating fairies till the Winx helped them, causing them to start liking fairies again, and turning Mitzi and her friends back into powerless humans by annihilating their evil powers. When Tecna hid the White Circle in her video game temporarily while the Winx were singing at the Frutti Music Bar, the Wizards entered the game to steal it, but the Winx arrived in time and fought the Wizards, who used the spell of the White Circle to take the White Circle from the Winx were protecting, but its positive energy harmed them and they disappeared for some time. Later, when analyzing the White Circle, the Winx find out that there were many White Circles before which could be used to go into the Realm of Fairies, but the Wizards destroyed them all using their Black Circle, except the one Roxy had. During their visit to Tir Nan Og, the Winx were attacked by a pink snake-like creature which took the appearance of what they liked the most to capture them. This creature had been created by the Wizards to prevent anyone from freeing the Earth Fairies. Some time later, the Wizards surrender themselves to the Winx because Duman was affected by an incurable disease and Anagan gave his Black Circle to Bloom. The Winx decided to take the Wizards to the Major Fairy of Justice, Sibylla, to give Duman shelter so long as he is not cured. Bloom tells Ogron that she convinced Morgana to allow the Wizards to receive an impartial from the Fairies. Ogron told Bloom that he accepted. Duman had revealed to the Specialists that Ogron's submission to Morgana was a trap and once Morgana puts the Black Circle on her finger, there will be a great disaster and that the gates of the Abyss will open, causing the Specialists to rush to Tir Nan Og to help the Winx. During the ceremony in which the Wizards were supposed to submit themselves to the Justice of the Fairies, Morgana put the Black Circle on her finger, and it caused a crack in the ground to open, with a vortex which led to the Great Abyss coming from it. The vortex started sucking in the Earth Fairies and would have done so, had it not been for the Winx, who saved many of the Fairies, and Nabu, who used all his energy to close the vortex, causing him to go into a coma-like state. When the Winx summoned the Gift of Darkness, Ogron took it and wasted it on a flower before running away. After Duman got killed before the others, Ogron, Anagan and Gantlos flee to the house of Bloom. After Morgana was freed when she revealed to Roxy that she was her daughter, and Roxy ordered the magic mirror to free her, the Winx (minus Aisha) and Morgana all went into the Omega Dimension to try to stop the fairies' madness for Revange, but Layla and Nebula continued to chase the Wizards. Having reached the end of the Omega Dimension, Ogron ordered Gantlos to dig through the ice, and Gantlos used his powers to create a ravine in the dimension. When Nebula and Aisha have found the Wizards, they tried to fight the Wizards but were overpowered, causing a sarcastic remark from Ogron that they wanted to avenge Nabu, but were not cruel enough to do it. However, the Winx arrived in time and tried to persuade the Wizards to surrender, to which they replied that they will never do this and used a joint attack against the Winx, who used a convergence spell to fight back. The Wizards were more stronger, but Aisha and Roxy decided to help the Winx, as well as Nebula, and they were finally able to make the Wizards give in by overpowering and weakening the Wizards' powers themselves, which made the Wizards' joint attack backfire against their ownselves and get struck by it as well as getting struck by the Winx's convergence spell, making the Wizards themselves become defeated by becoming frozen. As the ice around them began to crumble, the frozen Wizards fell into the ravine dug by Gantlos, never to be seen again. Trivia *The Wizards of the Black Circle are quite similar to the One Hundred Horsemen of the Apocalypse of Biblical Traditions. *Morgana, Diana, Aurora and Nebula were attacked by the Wizards which made Nebula the fairy of war. *They are the the only villians not helped by the Trix. *The wizards seems stronger than any other enemy in Winx Club. *The Winx weaken the Wizards as Gardenia believes in fairies and soon destroy them. *Bloom, Flora, Stella, Tecna, Musa, Aisha/Layla, Roxy and Nebula uses Convergence to freeze the Wizards in the Omega Dimension. Category:Enemies Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Wizards Category:Major Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Wizards of the Black Circle Category:Wizards Category:Earth